cake sale
by Starlight Dreams
Summary: alright this is my first attempt at humour so be nice - basically obi and friends want money so they think of a way to do it (this is better then it sounds, im rubbish at summaries)


Cake Sale  
  
''Oh wow the new multi-national space invaders fight game, I must have it''  
  
12 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi said with his face stuck to the shop window.  
  
Obi and his friends had been enjoying a day on the town when they walked past the games shop and saw the game of their dreams. ''Yeah, that is just the coolest game in the universe, hey how much is it Obi'' Obi's friend Garen asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked for a price tag and when he found it he almost fainted from shock  
  
''50 credits'' he shouted ''where in sith are we gonna get 50 credits, I don't have any money left and I don't get myallowance for another month'' Obi looked at his friends hopefully, at least some of them should have money there were five of the after all.  
  
''Nope'' replied Bant  
  
''Not me'' said Garen  
  
''Nadda'' from Reeft  
  
''Hey I have 1 credit'' replied Shai'a (another one of Obi's friends)  
  
''OK then'' said Obi ''since Shai'a'' he indicated to her ho beamed ''has a credit all we need is 49 mors credits to get the game'' ''Hey we could ask our masters if we can borrow 10 credits each then we'll have enough''  
  
''Great thinking Shai'a'' Bant said enthusiastically  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement along with the other two boys all the while wondering how he was going to convince his master for the money needed.  
  
They arrived back at the temple and split up to go to their different quarters agreeing to meet up in the fountain garden in 10 minutes.  
  
As Obi walked back to his quarters he went through a thousand ways to beg  
  
'now lets see, master if you let me borrow the money I will not only pay it back with interest rate but I will also do the washing and the cooking for the next month' he thought that would get him the money until 'hey wait a minute I already do the washing and the cooking so that won't work, oh well plan B, puppy dog eyes, now that always works everytime' Having decided what to do he  
  
arrived at his quaters and went inside.  
  
''Hiya master''  
  
Qui-Gon looked up from where he was reading a book ''Hello Obi-Wan, how was your time in the city''  
  
Obi-Wan plonked himself on the sofa besides his master ''oh great master'' he waited a few seconds then shuffled closer to his master and placed his arm around him.  
  
''Maastteeeeerrrrrrr'' he said in a pleading voice and then put on his best 'poor little me' look.  
  
''What Obi-Wan'' Qui-Gon said while thinking 'what's he after now'  
  
''Well master, you know how much I admire and respect and love you''  
  
''What do you want now Obi-Wan''  
  
Needing no more prompting he launched into a tragic little story about how he and his friends having their dream come true then shattered when they found they couldn't have it and ended it by saying ''....so you see master that i'm really desperate and I need 10 credits, so can I have some''  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him like he had grown a second head ''your joking right''  
  
Obi-Wan put an innocent look on his face and shook his head no.  
  
''Obi-Wan you know how much I love you and consider you my son and how I can't refuse you anything'' Obi-Wan smiled ''but no, your not getting it''  
  
''But, but master'' Obi-Wan wailed  
  
''No buts, if you want the money earn it''  
  
''How am I supposed to do that, I already do all the chores for free''  
  
''Well I don't know, your a smart young man, you'll think of something''  
  
Obi-Wan was about to protest when he realised there was no point and he had to meet his friends.  
  
He got to the fountain garden to find his friends already there.  
  
''Sorry guys but Qui-Gon said no''  
  
''Same here'' said Bant  
  
''And same here for us'' replied Garen and Reeft  
  
''Well my master said I could have 20 credits'' the rest looked up hopeful ''in about a months time'' Shai'a finished  
  
''Shai'a do you enjoy tormenting us'' Obi asked ''you always get us hopeful and then crush that hope''  
  
Shai'a looked ready to kill but luckly Bant stepped in ''ok thats enough of that, so what are we gonna do to get the game''  
  
''Well'' Garen began  
  
''And nothing that goes against the code''  
  
Garens face dropped ''Damn''  
  
Obi-Wan who had been in his own world suddenly snapped out of it ''Well Qui-Gon said to earn money so any suggestions''  
  
At once a million suggestions came at him ''speeder washing'' ''no carol singing'' ''carol singing but it's summer, I think we should pretend we're crippled and beg''  
  
Obi-Wan thought he was about to go crazy when a loud voice interrupted all the others.  
  
''I've got it, we are all good at baking so lets ahave a cake sale'' announced Shai'a happily.  
  
Obi-Wan felt as if he could kiss her ''Shai'a that is the only good thing I have ever heard you say''  
  
''HEY...''  
  
''So a cake sale it is'' interrupted Reeft ''I like the sound of that''  
  
''Reeft just remember we are supposed to be selling the cakes not eating them'' Garen reminded him.  
  
Obi-Wan decided to change the subject before things got out of control  
  
''So first we have to go to the council and ask if we can use a hall, then get the ingredients and bake''  
  
''Right'' the rest said together.  
  
'I don't know how I'm gonna survive this' Obi thought as he was dragged through the corridors to the council chambers.  
  
Outside the council chambers  
  
''We.need.to.see.the.council'' Bant repeated very slowly  
  
Obi sighed they had been at this for over an hour, but still the apprentice at the door refused to let them through.  
  
''Yes I know you want to but your not and I'm not stupid I can understand what you are saying'' the apprentice said angrily  
  
''You could have fooled me'' Bant answered sarcastically.  
  
Before the apprentice could answer Shai'a went up to him and said ''you will let us through''  
  
''Yes I will let you through''  
  
''Thanks, come on guys lets go''  
  
Just before they went through the doors Obi ran up to Shai'a and asked her ''how did you make him agree Shai'a?''  
  
''Mind trick''  
  
''Mind trick!?!''  
  
''Yep''  
  
Obi-Wan just stared as she walked boldly into the council chambers.  
  
The council had been in the midle of a discussion about what they were going to wear to a fancy dress party they had been invited to when the padawans walked into the room.  
  
''So what are you going as master Yoda'' Adi enquired  
  
''A troll''  
  
''A troll? right'' Adi refused the temptation to roll her eyes ''How about  
  
you Mace''  
  
''I'm.....''  
  
''Excuse us masters''  
  
The council turned their heads to the doors to see padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, Reeft Derrel and Shai'a Ella or as they liked to call them 'the five deaths' standing there looking as innocent as possible.  
  
''What meaning has this'' screeched Yoda ''middle of important conversation we were''  
  
''Um yeah whatever you troll'' said Garen quickly  
  
Yoda gave him the evil stare.  
  
'sith did I just say that' thought Garen sickly  
  
Luckly Obi-Wan came to his rescue ''Ah master Yoda what a pleasure it is to see such a great master, we have come to ask permission to hold a cake sale in one of the halls''  
  
''Did you say cake sale'' Mace asked suddenly shooting up in his seat ''You must say yes master Yoda, I love cake sales''  
  
''Hhm good are you''  
  
''Oh yes master Yoda they are good, they were in my cooking class last year'' Depa answered.  
  
''Very well grant permission I do''  
  
The padawan's grinned at each other and started to leave when Obi thought of something else ''another thing esteemed masters, would it be alright if we were to use the temple kitchens as they are much bigger''  
  
''Yes OK then''  
  
''And could we use the temples ingredients''  
  
''Don't push your luck''  
  
'Well it was worth a try' thought Obi-Wan as he walked out of the room with his friends, on the way out they also passed a dazed looking apprentice.  
  
''Hang on a minute, Shai'a have you taken the mind trick of him yet''  
  
Shai'a just shrugged and said ''Alright everyone get as much stuff as you can and we'll meet in the kitchens, everyone does know where they are don't they?''  
  
There were protests from Bant, Garen and Reeft saying things like 'of course we do' and 'who do you think we are Melvri' (a goody goody two shoes)  
  
They then went towards their seperate quarters, Obi-Wan sighed then he to went to his quarters to get his stuff.  
  
In the kitchens  
  
''Alright is everybody here then''  
  
''No Obi's not Garen, we have to wait for him''  
  
''Don't worry I'm here'' Obi-Wan said as he came puffing into the kitchen carrying three bulging bags.  
  
''Got enough Obi'' he nodded ''did you manage to bring the kitchen sink as well''  
  
Obi-Wan scowled at them ''very funny, actually you'll be pleased to know that I have bought tons of things we need to make the cakes with'' And with that he tipped the contents onto the worktop.  
  
They set everything up and then they were ready to begin.  
  
''Right everybody'' Obi said, everyone turned to him and burst out laughing  
  
''Hey whats so funny''  
  
''Sorry Obi but what the heck are you wearing'' Bant managed between laughs  
  
Obi looked down ''Its called an apron and a chef's hat, which you all happen  
  
to be wearing as well''  
  
''Yeah but our aprons don't have 'Watch out sexy Qui's about' written on them  
  
do they'' Obi-Wan turned bright red as his friends continued to laugh.  
  
''Yeah well I haven't got one and this is the only one what would fit me, it was master's from when he was a padawan, so just ignore it''  
  
''We'll do that Obi, can we get started now'' whined Reeft impatiently.  
  
''Wait a second, before we start I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted'' Obi glared at the other four ''that we should each make a different kind of cake so there is a variety''  
  
''I agree'' Shai'a said ''Also I think that we should charge 50p per cake  
  
and make about 20 each'' (sorry but I use credits as pounds but I don't know  
  
what pences would be in star wars money)  
  
''I think we can manage that, lets get to work, Bant you can do plain cakes with icing, Shai'a you do angel cakes, Garen you do the chocolate chip muffins, Reeft you do the fruit cakes and i'll do the chocolate cakes OK'' Obi asked  
  
They all agreed and set out to work, all was going well and each of them had about 10 cakes done when Obi noticed that Reeft appeared to have way less cakes done then the rest of them ''Hey Reeft whats happened to all your cakes''  
  
''Wha what mmh''  
  
''Um I didn't understand you pal turn around''  
  
''NO no thats alright''  
  
Obi-Wan was getting suspicious by now and went up to Reeft and turned him around  
  
''Reeft! your supposed to be making cakes out of that mixture not eating it,  
  
now get going and if I see you eat any mors you won't get any of the left overs''  
  
Reeft glumly agreed and they had no further incidents, eventually they were finished  
  
''Alright then guys we can go set up the hall now while the cakes are cooling'' Obi suggested  
  
''That's a good idea but what if someone comes in and takes a cake'' Reeft asked  
  
''What someone like you'' Obi-Wan said ''Well I guess we can have a guard while the rest set the hall up, and no Reeft you can't'' Obi added seeing Reeft about to volunteer.  
  
''How bout me'' Shai'a said ''I wouldn't take any cakes and I would beat up  
  
anyone who tries''  
  
''Yeah OK Shai'a it is'' said Obi remembering the mind trick.  
  
''Well Shai'a might get lonely so...''  
  
''No Bant your helping us''  
  
''Damn''  
  
Later on  
  
''Right, now that we are finished setting up, we can go and get the cakes, they should be cool by now'' Obi-Wan said to the others  
  
''Do we have to carry them here'' Bant moaned  
  
''Yes Bant and yes you are helping''  
  
''Damn''  
  
They left the hall and arrived at the kitchen wher Shai'a was standing possesively in front of the cakes, they were just about to enter when a boy of about 15 years came out supporting a bleeding nose  
  
''And don't come back these are not your cakes'' Thet heard her shout at the boy  
  
''I wasn't coming for your cakes, I was going to get a glass of juice'' he wailed  
  
''Whatever'' Shai'a replied, just then the group walked in ''Hey guys, I saw I conquered and the cakes are still safe'' she said proudly  
  
''Yes you did'' Obi said ''Just remind me never to get on your bad side''  
  
''Will do, so are we ready to go''  
  
''Yep''  
  
''Great, I've already put the cakes on trays, there's one tray each so grab your trays and lets go''  
  
They each grabbed a tray and went as quickly as they could to the hall, once they were there they set the cakes out on the two tables they had put up ealier.  
  
''OK boys together and girls together'' said Obi  
  
''Bet the girls will do better'' said Bant  
  
''Will not'' replied Garen  
  
''Will''  
  
''Not''  
  
''Will''  
  
''OK thats enough we've got the picture, to be honest don't we want to do as equally well after all we are doing thid for the same game, anyway I just realised no-one knows about this, how they gonna find out''  
  
The rest looked shocked at forgetting such an important thing all except Shai'a  
  
''Leave that to me, be back in a tick''  
  
And with that she was gone, befroe the others could ask each other what she meant they heard a voice come out of the speaker that was used for important messages.  
  
'Alright cake lovers, we are having a cake sale in hall 4 and its about to begin, so hurry hurry bring yourself and your money, bargain prices only 50p per cake'  
  
The others looked at each other  
  
''Wasn't that'' began Bant  
  
''Shai'a'' finished Obi  
  
''How did she'' Garen began  
  
''Do that'' finished Reeft  
  
Before they say anything else in came Shai'a and about 2 seconds later a mob of jedi came bursting into the hall.  
  
Obi went up to Shai'a ''How'd you do that'' he whispered  
  
''Magic'' she whispered back grinning.  
  
Eventually nearly all of the cakes had been sold and Obi, Bant, Garen and Shai'a were counting up the money while Reeft ate the rest of the cakes  
  
''45 credits'' They couldn't believe it, they still didn't have enough even with Shai'a's extra credit, they were so disappointed.  
  
''Hello children'' came the friendly voice of Qui-Gon  
  
''Hi master Qui-Gon'' they replied sadly  
  
''What's the matter, wasn't it a success''  
  
''we're still 5 credits short'' wailed Obi-Wan  
  
''Well I guess since you worked so hard, I'll give you the extra money you need''  
  
They looked up stunned for a moment before they burst into cheers and thank master Qui-Gon's.  
  
They then rushed to get their cloaks and went to the game shop and purchased the brand new multi-national space invaders fight game!  
  
It looked like a happy eneding until....  
  
''Im going first''  
  
''No me''  
  
''No I am''  
  
Obi-Wan and Shai'a looked at each other and sighed  
  
''Its a funny world isn't it''  
  
''Yeah after all that working together now this''  
  
''Hang on a minute'' They stared at each other before declaring ''We are'' then they ran of with the game with the other 3 not far behind.  
  
THE END  
  
All right everybody hope you enjoyed that I know at the beginning I didnt put the usual things but you know what it is, recognisable characters are not mine however Shai'a Ella is mine k will appreciate reviews hint hint bye bye 


End file.
